Wayne Grayson
Wayne Grayson (born Vinnie Penna; September 22, 1974 in New York City, New York, United States) is an American director and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Chaotic (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2009) - Michelangelo *Viva Piñata (2006) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Ratatoing (2007) - Marcell 'Movies - Dubbing' *Birdboy: The Forgotten Children (2017) - Jonathan, Parrot, Rat Father, Additional Voices *Kikoriki: Deja Vu (2019) - Wally *Kikoriki: Legend of the Golden Dragon (2017) - Wally *The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow (2018) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Turtles Forever (2009) - Michelangelo Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2008) - Bad Dude (ep17), Glasses Mouse (ep18), Headband Guy (ep20), Pete *Berserk (2002-2003) - Demon, Hawk Soldier, Officer A *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Biker, Toshiro, Tribal End *Ninja Nonsense: The Legend of Shinobu (2006) - Sodom *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Chronicles (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension (2008) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XY (2014) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XYZ (2016) - Additional Voices *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2003-2004) - Benitora *Seven of Seven (2004) - Additional Voices *Shaman King (2003) - Additional Voices *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (2005) - Kazuo Murata, Nozomi Shimoyama *The Gokusen (2004) - Student A (ep7) *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Additional Voices *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (2007) - Zankan *To Heart (2007) - Masashi Sato *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001-2002) - Joey Wheeler *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011-2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie (2004) - Joey Wheeler 'Movies - Dubbing' *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent (2014) - Additional Voices *Liz and the Blue Bird (2018) - Noboru Taki *Lu over the Wall (2018) - Kujirai *Mai Mai Miracle (2016) - Boss, Additional Voices *Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms (2018) - Hyke, Additional Voices *Miss Hokusai (2016) - Additional Voices *Napping Princess (2017) - Kijita/'Takiji', Additional Voices *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon Heroes The Movie (2003) - Lorenzo *Pokémon Jirachi: Wish Maker (2004) - Butler *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2016) - Additional Voices *Psychic School Wars (2016) - Jo, Psychic, Vice Principal *Weathering with You (2020) - Talent Scout Kimura, Additional Voices *your name. (2017) - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) - Joey Wheeler, Shadi Shin 'OVA - Dubbing' *Animation Runner Kuromi (2003-2006) - Hassaku Hozumi *Gall Force: New Era (2004) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Astonishing X-Men: Gifted (2009) - Henchman 1, Male Scientist, Reporter 2 (ep2), Wing *Iron Man: Extremis (2010) - Beck, Terrorist (ep5) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Cutie Honey (2007) - Seiji Hayami Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Brothers in Arms 3: Sons of War (2014) - Cole Wright *Dead Rivals (2018) - Ernesto, Additional Voices *Dragon Mania Legends (2015) - Dragon Voices *Dungeon Hunter V (2015) - Lord of the Eve, Necromancer, Additional Voices *Gangstar Vegas (2013) - Cop 4, Radio Ads, Additional Voices *Modern Combat: Versus (2017) - Additional Voices *Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour (2012) - US Soldier 2 *Thor: The Dark World: The Official Game (2013) - Dark Elf 1, Einherjar 4, Fandral 'Video Games' *Frontlines: Fuel of War (2008) - Ranger 4 *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Lost Kingdoms II (2003) - Additional Voices *Max Payne 3 (2012) - Additional Voices *One Piece: Grand Adventure (2006) - Additional Voices *Pathfinder: Kingmaker (2018) - Baron (Reserved) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up (2009) - Michelangelo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled (2009) - Michelangelo, Krang, Metalhead 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Earth Defense Force: Iron Rain (2019) - Control Room Operator, Gale 6, Soldier *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2006) - Additional Voices *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2008) - Benitora *Shadow Hearts (2001) - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum (2004) - Joey Wheeler, Shadi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (75) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (51) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2020. Category:American Voice Actors